Forum:Dance of the islands
Introduction The fall of Elyria had changed everything in the Southern Ilses, yet, the wars to be triggered by the sudden power vacuum never took place. Was it a consequence of Nosamo's firm defense of regional stability and balance? Was it a result of Baalys' And Naucratis' declining dynamism? No one call tell for sure. What is certain however, is that the exiled Elyrian forces in Lymetys stood on the island for a decade, slowly suffering from the increased attrition of desertions. Patriotism can't feed an army, and much less maintain a navy, and the island's limited ressources were not enough to pay for it all. It had to borrow from foreign bankers- Leopolitan ones, as their merchants were already established in the area for a few generations. After a few more years, it became apparent that Lymetys could not even pay the interests of the loans taken to pay for the interests of the main loan. And so it stood, a small fish amongst bigger ones, ripe for payment. Turn summary Turn 1 : *Leopoli raises 6 heavy ships and 12 light ships and 900 men (total cost : 15 gold) *Desteylle raises 4 heavy ships and 8 light ships and 800 men (total cost : 12 gold) *Karlsbund raises 2 heavy ships and 8 light ships and 600 men (Total cost: 9 gold) *Verduro raises 4 light ships and 300 soldiers (Total cost: 4 gold) and wait Turn 2 : *Leopolitan and Karlsbund navies engaged in battle at Cape Sand. Lepolitan sink the entire Karlsbund navy with great losses. 600 Karlsbund men are taken prisonners to Leopoli. *Desteylle troops unload in Aethytia and begin sieging the city. *Leopolitan troops unload in Lymetis and start sieging the city. Discussions 'Hasperian intermezzo or Meanwhile in Leopoli' Whatever the excuses the Archons of Lymetys would provide, the leopolitan banks would have none of it- the financial institutions lobbyed the Signoria to ensure that the citizens of the Most Serene would have their dues. And thus it was decided that an expedition was to be led by the Republic's golden boy, former Archon Baldassare Velisario, in order to threaten the defaulting tiny city-state into payment, whatever the means necessary. --- Official, formal RP move : The Most Serene Republic of Leopoli declares war upon the NPC island nation of Lymetys. Troops are raised : 6 heavy ships and 12 light ships of the Armata del Stato da Mar will escort an expeditionary force of 900 men (total cost : 15 gold) against Lymetys. -- Garant 'L'odeur du sel - The smell of salt' : Admiralty, Port aux Patois. : The Kingdom of Desteylle sees the recent events in the Spice islands with concern for its natural trade routes. A Steyllan expedition will thus be sent to secure and pacify the State island of Aethyta and occupy it as long as necessary for the stability of the region. : 'Formal RP move : ' : Troops are raised : 4 heavy ships and 8 light ships of the Flotte du couchant will escort an expeditionary force of 800 men (total cost : 12 gold) against Aethyta. Scandale (talk) 18:04, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Federal Counsil of the Karlsbund, Karlsburg In response to the direct threatening of Karlbund merchant enterprises in the Spice Island regions, the Counsil has decided to take action against the aggression in order to protect its vital trade interests. As is the duty of any rightful Solarian, the Karlsbund will aide the backward locals in that region to successfully defend themselves against this invasion. The Baalysian settlement of Lomonossos on the island known to the Leopilians as Lymetys is thus declared a Karlsbund Protectorate. RP: Troops are raised. 2 heavy ships and 8 light ships of the Südseeflotte will transport a garrison of 600 men to Lomonossos, assuming command of all native forces encountered. (Total cost: 9 gold) -- Micha A letter to Admiral Baldassare Velisario : My dear friend, : I hope this message finds you well and I hope that you will forgive me for not writing to you personally in some time. You were right when you said my grandfather's throne would suit me and I am forever grateful for your encouragement and support in the matter. Since I have aquired it however it has filled my days and left little time for personal affairs. Even this letter overlaps with my official duties. : To wit, I wish you good fortune in your adventure in the Spice Islands, paricularly as your republic seems to have stirred the whole region by calling in it's debts. News reaches us that the Karlings are mobilising against your expedition while Desteylle takes the opportunity to expand southward as well. Perhaps I too would have looked to take advantage of the situation had it not occured so soon, alas there is still too much work to do in Verduro before we are restored to our glory days. : Do not fret that I will avoid my obligations however, the treaties I signed with your government I fully intend to honor. In fact, I have ordered three regiments be raised ready to aid Leopolis should the Empire or other of your neighbours think of trying something. As a token of good faith I have also dispatched a gift to your city; a statue of a wingled lion, the symbol of the republic made of finest quartz-marble extracted from the Sierra Fubarre : It is a fine sight and I trust that you will enjoy it when you return home in triumph. : Sincerly, : Giovanni Tarrafel-Vercetti, Joan I Rex Verduria : RP: Troops are raised : 4 light ships(Esquadra Oriental) and 300 soldiers(Exercito Oriental) are gathered at Lusantia (Total cost: 4 gold) and wait -- John Forseti From the office of his Imperial and Royal Majesty, king István III Nagy of Nicolovia, The Emperor of the Holy Archadian Empire The Emperor is concerned with the sudden dissolution of peace in the Inner Sea. The Empire however has no direct interests in the Spice Islands and the Empire shall not intervene in the conflict over the island of Lymetys/Lomonossos. However, the Empire declares that Karlsbund is under the Imperial protection and the Empire shall not allow any actions to be taken against the Bund itself, no matter whether the threat comes from Leopoli or Desteylle. Should the territorial or political integrity of Karlsbund be threatened, the Empire shall intervene on their side. Stephanus III. Naio, rex Nicoloviae, semper augustus Imperator Basileii Archadiani -- Makesin Orders for turn 2 by Garant : RP moves: 4 light ships are raised (1 gold) and sent toward Lymetys. 1 light ship is sent back to Leopoli to escort the 600 Karling captives. The rest of the navy and the 800 Leopolitan soldiers land north of Lymetys and begin the siege of the city. : An envoy is sent to Karlsbund, demanding cessation of hostilities. It demands in return that Karlsbund ceases its trade activities in the Spice islands, since it no longer can claim naval protection of its commerce in the area. -- Garant "The heroes of Cape Sand", by an unknown poet, Karlsburg Threehundred of our finest men in ten majestic ships, sailed forth to meet their worthy foe with prayers on their lips. They knew the perils that await the defenders of the weak, their enemies were many more, they knew that it looked bleak. But they weren't normal men, shivering with dread. The finest of the Karlbund sailed, the best we ever met. At Cape Sand, in stormy sea, the two fleets finally clashed. Regardless of the enemy's strength, the Lion had been smashed! How gallantly these fine men fought, striking rear and flank, attacking the opponent's might until their last ship sank. Down in the darkness of the Sea these warriors found their rest. In the end they lost the fight, and still they proved the best. We drink to you, brave Karlsbund crew, the Lion has been beat. May your souls find rest and peace and at Valhall your seats. OOC: I'd like to continue with the RPG, but I cannot find out how much gold I have. The rules and procedures thread seems outdated, as it still says 4 citizens needed two food, which we dropped recently. It also doesn't say how many ships I can raise when my entire fleet was sunk. Just to send in orders, I will build as many light ships as the rules and my budget allow. -- Micha Clarifications on RP : Ooc : it's each player's responsibility to keep his gold income up to date on the ingame map. It isn't so hard : 1 citizens = 1 gold. 1TP = 1 gold. : Micha, you have 4 citizens = 4 gold ; 2 domestic TP = 2 gold : 10 overseas TP = 10 gold. Your total budget is 16 gold. You spent 9 gold, so you have 7 gold left. : For the next RP war, there will be delays regarding troop levies and ship building. Since this wasn't decided for now, the game continues as such. Also, I will request all players actually have ship designs available. : I just reviewed the rules and you can only raise troops once. Or more if the war drags on. So I beliebe we will have to agree on a timing to raise more troops. We're just at turn 3... Scandale (talk) 18:04, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Ooc: Every 5 turns is fine. So that invalids my command of 4 new ships. The 800 leopolitan troops continue the siege of Lymetys. The 3 remaining ships from the battle to reach Port-aux-Patois for repairs. The city of Leopoli invites the Verduran army to rally at its gates. -- Garant Moves for turn 3 With the seven gold left, we raise 200 men (2g) to defend Karlsburg (I assume I can raise them now, as I hadn't spent the money on turn 1) and build a new fleet of 4 heavy (2g) and 12 light (3g) ships. I dislike the need to materialize the ships ingame, as it would be copy-pasting anyway (with different colors, rolleyes) and at the rate the ships currently sink, it's just a waste of effort on my part. If ships need to be materialized, then surely troops will also need to be accomodated? -- Micha So Micha, your troops will be raised in 2 turns Scandale (talk) 18:15, January 29, 2015 (UTC)